System requirements needed to interact with and visualize large, time-dependent simulation data sets include a large, high-bandwidth disk array to store the entire data set being processed, a high speed data communications network to download a problem set, a large, high-speed memory to buffer all data required to process a single simulation time step, computational power that is adequate to manipulate, enhance, and visualize the data sets, and a real-time, high resolution visual display. Furthermore, it is important that these functions be provided within a highly programmable and flexible user environment.
To realize such large and complex systems a multiprocessor approach may be taken, wherein a plurality of data processors operate in parallel on the same aspect or on different aspects of the same task.
An important consideration in such a multiprocessor system is the interfacing of the system to external data sources, such as supercomputers and high capacity disk arrays.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide an intelligent I/O Processor for coupling to high speed data communications channels.
It is another object of the invention to provide an I/O Processor that facilitates high speed direct memory accesses (DMA) to or from a shared global system memory over high speed interconnects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an I/O Processor that facilitates the management of communication data information and structuring information for use with a communication protocol that employs packets of information bursts, such as an ANSI standard High Performance Parallel Interface (HIPPI).